Making Memories of Us
by Castle Anthrax
Summary: Third chapter is much better than the second. Be warned, it's a real tear jerker.
1. Honor Your Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the song Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban

This little ditty was inspired by the song Making Memories of Us. I was just listening to that song and thought, Hey, that could be a Zutara. So I did this in honor of my epiphany. Hopefully more than just a oneshot.

* * *

He pulled the heavy parka over his head and followed his beloved out into the biting cold of the south pole. Today wasn't as cold since it was "summer" here, or so she said. He knew she enjoyed making him leave his comfort zone.

"It's not that far away, just over there," she pointed in the direction of the newly constructed temple.

She smiled at him, but her eyes held a sadness that spoke of a lost childhood, and faded memories. He knew how she felt, it was how he felt also.

This was the first time since the end of the war that she has actually honored her deceased mother. And it was the first time that Zuko would be honoring her mother at all.

"Well, at least you're not nervous," she spoke trying to lighten the somber mood. She giggled as she remembered when he first met her father.

Zuko looked at the young woman walking before him and cocked his head to the side in curiosity as he heard her giggle carried on the brisk wind of her home land.

"What is so funny?" he questioned her, his tone serious as usual.

"I was just remembering the first time you met my father," she supplied with a smile that lit up her entire face.

Zuko smiled back at her. He enjoyed the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy and how she had a hard time smiling without showing all of her teeth. "Why is that funny?" he asked.

"You were nervous," she answered as she came to the door of the temple.

"It is unbecoming of royalty to be nervous," he retorted with a fake haughtiness.

"You were nervous," she poked him in the chest with her gloved hand.

He opened the door for her as he spoke quietly, "Maybe a little."

She smirked at her small victory, and a moment later was back to her serious mood. This was a big deal in both of their cultures, and a necessity placed on them by Zuko himself.

_

* * *

_

_"There is something I would like to do before we are married," he placed his hands gently on her shoulders as he spoke._

_"Oh, and what might that be?" she questioned him playfully. Her ocean blue eyes dancing in the firelight._

_"I want to honor your mother," he supplied seriously, searching her eyes for her feelings._

_She was shocked at his reply. It certainly wasn't what she had expected him to say. It had been so long since she, herself had done anything to honor her mother._

* * *

He followed her to a corner of the room dedicated to those who died in battle. There, on a small raised platform, was the marker of the wife of the chief of the southern water tribe, the mother to the future wife of the future fire lord, but those were not what made her important to either of the two there to honor her.

What made her important to Katara, was all the love, and wisdom she bestowed upon her daughter before her death. And what made her important to Zuko was the fact that she was important to Katara.

"I'm not sure of the rituals you do for your deceased," he began as he pulled out two sticks of incense and a fruit.

She smiled as he place the fruit before the ice marker and lit the incense between his fingers. "It doesn't matter how we honor our deceased, I want you to honor her however you see fit."

"Thank you, honored mother of my beloved," he spoke in hushed, somber tones as he bowed before the marker.

Katara couldn't help the tears that trailed down her dusky cheeks as she watched him, the mighty fire prince, the love of her life, honoring her mother, a chieftains wife of the small, southern water tribe. She smiled as she wiped away the tears and bowed beside him.

Sokka had quietly followed Zuko and Katara to the temple. He slipped in unnoticed by the two of them and watched from a corner near the door. He heard them whispering and moved closer to hear what was being said. He overheard Katara telling Zuko to honor their mother however he saw fit and watched as his friend placed fruit and lit incense before his mothers marker. Then he heard the words uttered by Zuko and watched as the man bowed his head to the floor in honor of his mother. Sokka wiped a tear from his cheek as he made his way silently back outside. He smiled as he made his way back home and was glad that Zuko was the one going to be the new addition to their family.

* * *

If you liked it, loved it, or hated it, review and let me know! 

C.A.


	2. Learn From Your Pa

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the song Making Memories of Us.

Just a little scene that entered my mind while listening to Making Memories of Us. Wish I could draw the scenes in my head, but I'm not a very good artist. So word pictures will have to do. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sokka's laughter could be heard across the frozen landscape of the south pole.

"Sokka," Hakoda, his father, admonished the young warrior.

"I'm sorry...it's just so, so funny!" Sokka choked out in between fits of laughter.

Zuko glared at his once enemy, now friend, soon to be dearly departed if he had his way, and growled in frustration.

"Why did you have to come?" Zuko bit out. He watched Sokka try to calm himself, but to no avail.

Laughter was his answer.

Hakoda stepped closer to the fire prince and placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "Because hunting and fishing is the job of the men of this tribe. It is a very important time of bonding and coming to understand one another. Especially important for newly named men of the tribe, and particularly important for soon to be in-laws."

Zuko thought over what Hakoda had just told him. He loved Katara and wanted to be a part of her life, and for her to be a part of his. He thought back to the day he asked her to marry him, and how he had told her he wanted to take part in any pre-marital custom she felt necessary.

And when she told him he would have to learn something from her father, he was hopeful. Hopeful that it would be something like how to handle one of their boats, or how to use one of those cursed boomerangs. He would never tell Sokka that he wanted to learn how to use one, but deep down, he did.

He was less than pleased when Hakoda decided it would be how to fish. When would he ever need to know that? He was going to be the Fire Lord one day for Agni's sake. Katara explained that hunting or fishing with your father was a right of passage, and is the sign that you are inducted into the realm of men in the tribe.

He gave in and tried to think positively about the situation. How hard could fishing be?

He'd only ever tried fishing once, and was not, what he would call, successful. He remembered the tiny fish he had speared on the end of that stick and frowned.

So here he was. The future Fire Lord in all his glory. Bundled up in water tribe hunters clothes, complete with fuzzy, blue parka. Trying not to burn Sokka to a crisp while he callously laughed at Zuko's predicament.

"I only have one question," Hakoda started, "Why did you try to get the first fishhook out of your thumb with another fishhook?"

Zuko glared at Sokka as he answered, his laughter dying down as he tried to be serious, "I honestly thought it would work this time."

* * *

If you liked it, loved it, or hated it, review and let me know!

C.A.


	3. Die in Your Arms

Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I hope this will make up for it. Just to warn you, it is very sad and contains a character death.

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

Die in Your Arms

Katara looked lovingly down at her husband. The passage of time had not dulled the fire that burned in his molten gold eyes.

"You and I are alone?" he asked quietly. His deep resonating voice still sent shivers of delight through her aging body.

She nodded, unable to speak past the lump forming in her throat.

Zuko watched her emotions play out in her eyes. The blue of the ocean and sky were nothing compared to her eyes, which now shone brightly with unshed tears.

"We knew this time would come eventually," he tried to reassure her by squeezing her hand, but was saddened that his strength was leaving him as he was leaving her.

"I know my love," she choked out as she reassuringly squeezed his hand.

"You know, when we were first married there were several things I promised myself," he began, his lips dry and cracked turned up ever so slightly into his trademark smirk.

"Hush, save your strength," Katara cooed softly to the love of her life.

"No," he said in defiance, before continuing on, "One of the things I promised myself was that I would die in your arms. No matter the circumstances, I would die happy in the comfort of your embrace."

Katara sniffled and tried in vain to hold back the tears that were spilling down her lined cheeks.

"Please Katara, one last moment to hold me over until we meet again?" his eyes pleading with her for her acquiescence.

She nodded as she gently climbed onto the bed beside him. She felt him try to pull her nearer and wrapped her arms around him as she nestled her head against his chest.

Zuko sighed contentedly as he felt her once strong and supple body, now aged and softening, so close to his. His mind drifted back to times when they were younger. Before they were friends, then after they traveled together. The moment he realized he loved her. His proposal of marriage. The day she gave birth to their first son. The joy they felt at the birth of all of their grandchildren.

He idly ran his wrinkled hand over her silver hair, and remembered a time when his skin was smooth and unlined, and her hair was a dark chestnut that felt softer than the finest silks. He tenderly placed a kiss on her head and drifted off into darkness.

Katara heard his last breath leave his body and heard his heart slowly stop beating. She sobbed quietly into his chest.

After a time that seemed like eternity she pulled away from the body of her dead husband and softly placed a kiss on each of his closed eyes, sealing the silent promise she made that she would not be too much longer in this world.

* * *

If you like it, love it, or hate it, let me know! 

C.A.


End file.
